Lián Tien
Chartreuse |planet/star/satellite= Jupiter |animal= Butterfly |element/power= Aether |zodiac= Libra |sub-unit= Cosmic Latte |debut-anime= Episode 04 |seiyū= Rumi Fujika |singer= Rumi Fujika from Cosmic Girls }} Lián Tien ( 田莲 Lián Tien ) is one of the main characters in Nebula Aikatsu!. Her primary brand is Miss Boutique and her type is sexy. She is a member of the group Cosmic Cherry. Bio Backstory Lián lived in China before she moved to Japan at 10. At school she was shown to be very smart and get good grades and even showed an incredible intellect even at a young age. During one of her classes she met Cindy whom she became friends with and even talked about becoming idols together. When moving to Japan she got to be in a public school where she again showed her great intellect and went to a public school but took advanced classes. During one of these classes she met Cindy again and they rekindled their friendship. Lián had many passions when she was small : traditional Chinese dancing, archery, gymnastics, flower pressing, music and sewing. She won several gymnastics and archery competitions and was rather good at traditional dancing. Her dance lessons got her interested in music and she started singing. She took lessons until she was 15 and her brother encouraged her to become an idol. She finally decided to take the opportunity and become an idol. She was accepted and started training, due to her doing traditional chinese dancing she already had some experience in dancing she was good at dance training and wanted to better her singing skills so she also dedicated herself to sing. Meeting Cindy again they both trained together and ended up in the same dorm. They also formed a friendship with Sofia, Elena and Faye. The five of them ended up forming the group ANGEL CLUB. The group was then chosen to be a part of PINKNOISE and would become more popular. Lián got to be chosen as one of the main vocals in the group and she ended up having a lot of fans thanks to her beautiful vocals. She is often nicknamed "Angelic Voice", "Heavenly Voice" and "Beautiful Vocal Lián". She also started to get modeling gigs and started in commercials because she is thought to be very beautiful. Now as a member of Cosmic Cherry she is even more popular and works way more to make the group even more popular. She's also working more as a model and posing for popular brands. Personnality Lián is smart, logical, most of the time serious but knows when to have fun. She is usually dedicated to what she does and puts a lot of work in it. She is friendly and caring. As an older sister she also puts a lot on emphasis on responsibilities and likes things to be well done. She is a bit perfectionist. She's a very good friend and older sister to her 6 years old brother Koji whom she loves a lot. Lián loves her friends, she defends them, jokes with them and laugh with them. She smiles a lot when she is with her friends. Appearance Lián has wavy light green hair reaching her waist and green eyes. She has a pale complexion. She previously wore her Nebula Academy uniform. She nows wear more elegant clothes, often wearing pencil skirts, dresses and boots. She wears clothes in the color scheme of green, white, black, maroon and light colors. She often has red or light pink lipstick on. Etymology Lián (莲 Lián) means Lotus. Tien (田 Tián or Tien) means Field. Songs *Painted Lady *Summer Azure *Blue Morpho Trivia *Birthplace: Shanghai, China. *Member Color: Light Green *Member Concept : Her member concept relies on elegance, sophistication and butterflies. *'Favourite Foods': Spring rolls, mooncake, tomato soup, vegetarian burger, pizza, dumplings, crepes. **Lián likes vegetarian food. *Her favourite animals are the butterfly, bunnies and cats. **She always wear a silver butterfly shaped necklace with green gems encrusted in it. *She likes archery and gymnastics. *She can speak English, Japanese, Cantonese and Mandarin. **She's learning how to speak Filipino. *She is very smart as her IQ is of 146. Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Sexy Idols Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Cosmic Cherry Category:Cosmic Latte Category:Crescent Inc Category:Weekender Girl39